There You'll Be
by Glitter Girl0588
Summary: Rory and Tristan at 30 years old...songfic! R/R please!


There You'll Be   
by glitter_girl0058   
Rory started out of the window. She is now 30 years old and married to Dean. Throughout her entire life, she has remained steady friends with Tristan. After 2 years of not seeing each other, he comes to visit her.  
  
_When I think back/ On these times/ And the dreams/ We left behind/ I'll be glad 'cause/ I was blessed to get/ To have you in my life/ When I look back/ On these days/ I'll look and see your face/ You were right there for me/_  
  
  
She remembered when she was going through her second breakup with Dean. They were both juniors, and Tristan had comforted her. They had had long, spiritual talks that connected them deeply. They were definitely the best of friends and soulmates-but not romantically.  
  
_In my dreams/ I'll always see your soul/ Above the sky/ In my heart/ There always be a place/ For you for all my life/ I'll keep a part/ Of you with me/ And everywhere I am/ There you'll be/_  
  
They had tried going out in Harvard...where they both had ended up. Dean and her had a long-term relationship that had perservered through the 4 years, but Rory and Tristan had both started getting romantic feelings for each other, and had tried a relationship that hadn't worked, and now they were platonic friends.  
  
  
_Well you showed me/ How it feels/ To feel the sky/ Within my reach/ And I always/ Will remember all/ The strength you/ Gave to me/ Your love made me/ Make it through/ Oh, I owe so much to you/ You were right there for me/_  
  
Rory knew she loved him- as a friend. Tristan also loved her, but as a friend- she wasn't sure of. Somewhere along their steady friendship, he had confided to her that he had loved her all through high school, and his highest point was when they kissed. When they were together, all other appearences disappeared, the studious side of Rory vanished, and the conceited, wise aleck side of Tristan became a caring, nice guy.  
As she looked at some pictures of them together, the doorbell rang. She stood up, dropping a picture of them in college, arms around each other.  
  
She opened the door and saw Tristan leaning in the doorway, like he always did.  
  
"Tristan!" she cried as they hugged.  
  
"Hey, Rory, great to see you!" he exclaimed as he looked over her head. "Where's Dean?"  
  
"Years of hating my husband- and now you want to see him." Rory joked.  
  
Tristan laughed and walked into the living room. Rory watched him, exhilirated at seeing him after so long.  
  
He sat down on the couch and picked up the picture. A serious look came onto his face.  
  
"Rory, we need to talk."  
  
"Talk away," she said. "Do you want anything? Coffee?"  
  
"Nope. Sit down." Tristan commanded, gesturing to the seat beside him.  
  
"All right."   
  
"The truth is, I haven't stopped thinking about you since college. You've always been in my heart, and I knew I've always loved you."  
  
Rory opened her mouth to speak, but Tristan silenced her.  
  
"Let me finish. I know you love me too, and you're going to say as a friend, but that's not true. We love each other. And we always have."  
  
  
_In my dreams/ I'll always see your soul/ Above the sky/ In my heart/ There always be a place/ For you for all my life/ I'll keep a part/ Of you with me/ And everywhere I am/ There you'll be/_  
  
"I do love you Tristan. Truly. And I do believe that I will always love you. But I'm married." Rory held out her wedding band.  
  
"That wedding ring doesn't mean anything if it was given to you by someone you don't love."  
  
" That's not true." she protested. "I love Dean."  
  
"But you love me too."  
  
_'Cause I always saw in you/ My light, my strength/ And I want to thank you/ Now for all the ways/ You were right there for me/ You were right there for me/ For always/_  
  
Rory hesitated. "I guess you wanna run off together or something."  
  
He nodded. "To Fez."  
  
She smiled.  
  
_In my dreams/ I'll always see your soul/ Above the sky/ In my heart/ There always be a place/ For you for all my life/ I'll keep a part/ Of you with me/ And everywhere I am/ There you'll be_  
  
  
"Deal."  



End file.
